


Heaven is this Place on Earth - Evening/Night -

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Heaven is that place on Earth [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The Evening Drink...Just something nice...No twist, no turnJust something nice...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Heaven is that place on Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991380
Kudos: 8





	Heaven is this Place on Earth - Evening/Night -

Heaven is this Place on Earth SPN FF

Evening/Night – Part 3/3

Sam was tired, and yawning, almost cracking his jaw was making that very obvious. He had been in one of their Archives for most of the day, and the dimmed lighting, the dust and less idealic air there had left the Hunter dizzy and really exhausted. Today he certainly had deserved himself more than a beer before a hopefully calm sleep.

This place was huge, and even after years, Sam had not managed to figure out everything this place was hiding, offering or protecting.  
And while his beloved Numbnut of a Brother preferred the touch and try Method of approaching things, Sam had a more considered, scientific way of doing that.  
Because of that, he had not suddenly ended up with a shrunken head on his shoulders, which, although hilarious to look at, had apparently been very painful for Dean. And Sam hadn’t to peel of almost half of his bodies skin for using, as Dean had put it; “This fancy Soap stuff…”, he apparently had found in some glass bottles in one of the Sample rooms.

So, no, Sam took his time, not only because he preferred to stay alive, but because he liked things sorted, coordinated and less messy and/or chaotic as their Hunting life, including Dean could be.

He yawned once more as he made his way to the library to put down the Register he was carrying.  
The Bunker lighting already had gone down, settled into the usual Night style witch left only the Main halls and Rooms painted in a very limited, cloudy yellow.

His steps were the only sound the dark haired Hunter could hear and he was certain that Dean already had gone to bed, listening to his music, reading stuff or…well…do his damn porn, although it had become less, Sam smiled as he suddenly heard voices, subduedly talking, still unintelligible…, but coming from the Library.

Out of reflex, although feeling safe within these walls, Sam slowed down, his usual frown appearing on his forehead as he got closer.

# ***

“Here buddy!” Dean actually presented the fancy glass and the amber colored liquor he had poured.  
He smiled expectantly and was ignored just as always, which did not stop Dean from trying though.  
For tonight however he once more had not gotten the reaction of his expectations as Castiel had just taken the offered Drink and carefully put it aside on that small Table near their tremendous telescope.  
With a slight shaking of his head Dean got over it and, like every Night, sat down as well, the dimmed table lamp only slightly hiding Cass face as they sad there in silence for a moment longer, in the comfort of the other ones presence.

A routine they both had become accustomed too.

# ***

The sound of the two deep voices, slowly, relaxed, calm, silently talking… Sam smiles as he leans against the Column of the Library entrance, still holding the Register in front of his Chest.  
He could listen to that all night long, the tall Hunter had learned.

It was basic stuff, how was the day talk..., so domestic, for most of the time and it never failed to lull Sam into that feeling of home, safety, protection and calm.

“…no man, that is not the best song on the album, definitely not.” The older Hunter’s voice built up a bit, edging at one of his favorite Matters. And Sam smiled at the neutral question the Angel gave back, never giving away if he listened just to humor Dean or because he was really interested.  
And it really didn’t matter.

“…how is your back?” Castiel took over just a little bit later and this time Sam felt this usual sting whenever he got to know something Dean wasn’t sharing with him.  
It had been worry, experiencing it the first time, jealousy when ever it had happened again, but over the years and since his Brother had found this routine with their Angel, Sam’s feeling about this had changed. And although he was still worried, and although he felt the pain, he was grateful that Dean had found someone he was willing to share at least some of the burden he was carrying all on his own otherwise.

As much as Sam wanted to be the one who would help this way, the one Dean would dare to really lean on, he understood that from his position, he would always be the little Brother, the boy that Dean had basically raised.  
Their given roles always a guarantee for this last small gap between them, this remaining, insurmountable barrier to stay on.

“…I could heal it.” Sam listened as Castiel offered relieve in his deep rasping voice, which alone could create those nice goosebumps under different circumstances.

“Na, I’m good… If you do that any time I might get used to it…” Dean argued, a hint of flirt in his own deep voice, one that of course passed the Celestial Being but once more had Sam smile as he slowly sat down on the ground to continue listening in, finding comfort and calm being part of this, although from afar.  
This moment of peace, this cozy together was Dean’s and it was Cass’s, and Sam wouldn’t take it away, because Dean had so few and deserved so much more.

“…I don’t mind healing you…” Castiel countered in his irritated and innocent way.  
And Sam could imagine his Brother’s soft smile as he wasn’t answering this time.

“How’s your drink?” He questioned instead just a moment later.

“…I imagine it to be the adequate combination of Corn, rye and barley.” Castiel stated, probably scanning the glass of Bourbon in one of his hands, and this time Sam could hear his Brother actually chuckling as he was imagining their Angel mirroring a smile…  
A reaction that had started a few years back… and it had been beautiful to see, as the Angel had tried, for the first time in Sam’s presence to lighten Dean’s mood and to make a joke…

“So it’s good than?” Dean pushed amused.  
“Yes,… it is good.” Castiel rewarded his Friend with a smile in his voice, as Sam heard the slight clinking of some expensive chrystal glasses.

\-------------

Sam listens in peace the ongoing connection and the little small talk.  
He’d listened to Dean’s dreams, his hopes and fears, he’d listened to Castiel’s worry and encouragement. He’d listened when his Brother had punished himself, when he had called himself failure and worst of them all.  
And Sam had listened when Castiel had gotten angry at that, insisting that Dean was none of it.

Sam had listened although knowing that this was not for him to hear, knowing that he was breaking some boundaries…  
And still, although it was a forbidden act, Sam had found his peace, the calm, the comfort he needed, knowing that Dean was cared for like that as well.

This night it is a happy one, and Sam smiles as he finally decides to part and to get to his room. This night he is not jealous, not worried, not close to his tears and Dean’s slight amusement and Castiel’s light tone accompanying the younger Hunter as he slowly gets up to leave.

# ***

“Ok buddy, let’s call it a night.” Dean yawns, stretching his arms above his head.  
“You join me?” He questioned, as it was the most normal thing in the world, to an unfazed Angel.  
“I would like to finish some of my work tonight.” Castiel admits and it is accepted just as easy as Dean gets up and takes the empty glasses to put them away, to have them ready and waiting for their next day.

“Ok, just don’t drag the Closets around this time, I hit my knee hard last time you redecorated.” Dean complains with a childishly grin, knowing what Cass will feel guilty about.  
“I apologized, and I will not rearrange the Bunkers interior anymore.” Just as expected the Angel stated only to have the Winchester turn, bathing in that teasing smile.

They both know each other way too well, know this little game. And they both have become experts over time, knowing by heart how to push the important points.

“You gonna walk me to my room?” Dean asks amused as Castiel simply walks by his side.  
“Of course.” Is the Angel’s usual Answer.  
And although it had once been some annoying habit, it is now something Dean had gotten used too as well.

\-------------

“Will we leave Sam here?” Castiel wonders before they have reached the Library Entrance and the dark Mission room.

“…Is he here again?” Dean didn’t even flinch at the new information and Cass nods as they step down the few stairs.

“Ah jeeez.” Dean sighs at the view of his tall little Brother splayed out on the cold stone floor.  
But he does hesitate, considering his options until he literally can feel the disapproving blue eyes in his neck.

“Ok fine.” Dean grunts while he is hiding a fond smile.  
“You carry him.” He whispers, taking the huge Register Sam is still holding too instead.

The tall Hunter just rumbles, mumbling something incoherently and leans into the Angel’s chest, not once opening his eyes in that Reflex Sam and Dean both have learned to survive.

Sam just mumbles again as he is carefully put down on the bed.  
The only place Dean can really take care of him, keep him close and absolutely protected.  
And Sam hums as the blanket is pulled over him.

“Night Dean.” Castiel whispers, glancing at both.  
“Night Sam.” He adds in his routine, before Dean kisses the Angel’s cheek and they part until the next morning.

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell Castiel... T.T You will be missed & remembered by many.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhJp0W0ku2w  
> The parting glass...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Sql9X4H0VY  
> The parting glass...II


End file.
